1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing on a print receiving tape, a printing method and a recording medium that records a program that makes a computer execute the printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a printing apparatus which can produce a label, a tag, a slip with a memo or the like by setting a cassette which accommodates a tape member, which is a print receiving tape, in the apparatus and arbitrarily printing on the tape member characters and the like that are inputted from an inputting device such as a keyboard or that are outputted from other equipment.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-73336 discloses a printing apparatus that includes a touch panel as an inputting device and which has a hand writing inputting function.
In the printing apparatus having the hand writing inputting function as described above, for example, image data is generated based on touch detection signals from a character inputting area on the touch panel, the image data generated is reduced to match the width of the print receiving tape, and printing is made on the print receiving tape.
In the printing apparatus in which the printing process is executed in the way described above, however, for example, when a narrow print receiving tape is set in the apparatus and the user inputs handwritten data in a narrow space within the character inputting area, since the character inputting area is simply reduced to match the width of the print receiving tape, there is caused a problem that the characters printed on the tape become too small to be read and as a result, the visibility becomes decrease. Additionally, the print receiving tape on which printing is made in that way deteriorates its function as a label, a tag or a slip with a memo from time to time.